Summer Break Namaikizakari
by CrazyForRomance123
Summary: A sweet fanfiction of Yuki Machida and Shou Naruse- Summer Break please comment if you want more
1. Chapter 1

It was summer break, six weeks off school. Yuki Machida was sitting in her room reading. Suddenly the doorbell rang, then came her sister running up the stairs breathing heavily, and blushing, saying, "THERES SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR, HE LOOKS LIKE A MODEL 3!", Yuki instantly knew and a expression that matched that of a disgusted woman was on her face as she went down to the door to see, yes Shou Naruse. He still had that expressionless look on his face and said,"Senpaaaiiii, lets go out", blushing and furious Yuki slammed the door closed which rattled everyone in the house. She ran upstairs, got ready to go outside and meet Naruse. Even though she acted like she didnt want to see him she got dressed up looking suprisingly nice. She wore a light brown dress that stopped at her knees with ruffles, strapless. a pair gray slip-ons and lightblue earrings, a braclet, and a little bow clip in her hair. This outfit made Yuki look like a idol, showing her hidden adorableness. She hurried down stairs, everyone looking at her and blushing, even her sisters. She opened the door to Naruse sitting on the front step playing with their cat. As he turned back to her his eyes widened suprised by what she was wearing, this made Yuki blush madly and she shout,"Come on already!", and walked in the her longest strides out of the house yard.

Naruse followed not a step behind, eyeing her legs in the dress. They kept this pace for at least fifteen minutes before Yuki finally stopped, breathing a little harder than normal, of course Naruse was fine, and still eyeing her body in the outfit. Yuki then asked what is was that he wanted. Naruse said, "Im hungry and I wanted to go eat out with you3", this made Yuki a little irritated and said,"Couldn't you have eaten alone?!", Naruse replied with,"But I wanted to eat with Senpai", this statement made Yuki blush until she asked where he wanted to eat. Naruse told her the little takoyaki(a ball-shaped Japanese snack) shop down the street. Once they had gotten there Naruse already started ordering, when Yuki was about to order Naruse stopped her by saying, "Thats all", then pulled yuki by the hand to a seat in the corner. Yuki asked why had he stopped her from ordering?! Naruse didn't answer. The food arrived about ten minutes later. Naruse started eating while Yuki watched him eat irritated. after four minutes of this Naruse got closer to Yuki, a little to close and asked her if she wanted some. He wait for her to answer and kissed Yuki, full on, with a takoyaki ball in his mouth.

This made Yuki blush so hard she looked like she going to explode, yet she didn't back away. After Naruse gave her the food, in his own way, she backed away in the seat and started eating the takoyaki ball flustered. After eating Yuki and Naruse were walking to the park, hold hands. Once they reached to park it was empty, well the park was kinda broken down and old. They walked to swings and and when Yuki sat down Naruse started pushing her, this suprised her and she blushed. First he was pushing her nicely then a little harder, and Yuki who didnt tuck her dress under her, was furiously blushing when she felt her dress had been lifted while swinging and naruse saw the innocent, perfect looking white underwear with a little bow and the hem.

He then stopped swinging her and she instantly got off the swing and held down her dress blushing, looking like a cherry. Which Naruse thought was very attracting and said,"Senpai can I attack you?", hearing this Yuki backed away blushing even harder and stuttered,"N-n-no! Ba-bak-baka!(stupid)", Yuki sat down at a park bench and looked down, the bench creaked a little when Naruse sat down with her, close, very close. Yuki scooted over a little still looking down. Then out of nowhere Naruse plopped his head down on Yuki's lap saying,"Im tired let take a nap", as he layed on Yuki's lap he said,"Yuki, your lap is so warm, I like you", Yuki blushed hard then calmed down and smiled a little and started petting Naruse's fluffy, soft, unruly catlike hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namaizakari ~Summerbreak~**

It was a little after 4 o' clock and the sun was still bright. Yuki and Naruse were walking down a quiet school street. Naruse kept getting closer to Yuki, but yuki kept getting further away. Naruse then quickly grabbed Yuki's hand and Yuki gave a small glare but held his hand as well. They stopped as they walked in front of their school, they walked on a bit. A little further was the gym in which they practiced. This scene made them stop and silence enveloped them. Yuki could feel Naruse's hand tighten on hers and she stared solemnly at the gym fighting back a sudden urge of tears. After summer break, she would go to another school, leave the basketball team, and...Naruse. Naruse knew this too. He despised the fact actually, but it was for Yuki that he was bearing it.

 **Naruse** : Senpai, are you gonna watch us play at games

 **Yuki** : ...Yeah, I'll cheer you on from the stands, you better win or I'll spank you all

 **Naruse** : You can spank me any day

 **Yuki** : No thanks im good

They continue their walk down towards the cafe down the street that the team once hung out. They didn't find any team members but they did find one person, Arisa Ichii. She was sitting with a bored expression on her face, she was wearing a pale pink dress with white sandals. She had a half empty sundae in front of her and she was looking at a bird. Yuki and Naruse walked towards her, Arisa spotted them, she jumped out of her chair and waved.

 **Arisa** : HIIIIIIII! YUKI! NARUSE!

 **Yuki** : Hi Arisa. *smiles slightly*

 **Naruse** : Yo

Arisa see's them holding hands and Yuki notices, she pulls her hand away but Naruse grabs it as if she never pulled away. Arisa hugs Naruse, Yuki looks away hiding her jealousy by looking at a bird in the tree next to them. Naruse gets happy by Yuki's jealousy and pushes off Arisa gently but effortlessly and hugs Yuki.

 **Yuki** : AAAAAAH! *blushes*

 **Naruse** : Senpai you're so cuteee 3

 **Arisa** : Hmph, Yuki if you don't protect Naruse I'll take himm.

 **Yuki** : ...

It was a little after 7 and they were all walking together, Arisa was licking a lollipop she had bought at a small candy shop. Yuki bought a lollipop as well and was eating hers, she loved sweets. Out of nowhere Naruse leans down and bites a piece off Yuki's lollipop.

 **Yuki** : What!? *Thoughts: _That was an indirect kiss wasn't it?!*_

 **Naruse** : hm, chocolate is better

 **Arisa** : Naruse! Eat mine too!

 **Naruse** : Nah, I only like candy from senpai 3

 **Yuki** : Then you can have this *hands bag of small sugar stars*

 **Naruse** : Feed them to me

 **Yuki** : What?! Eat it yourself

 **Naruse** : Feed meee

 **Yuki** : ...fine *she holds up a peice*

Naruse leans in and takes the candy with his mouth but softly bites Yuki's finger and looks away at the billboards calmly.

 **Yuki** : WHA-WHA DID YOU DO?! *she clasps her hand*

 **Arisa** : Yuki-senpai you're so lucky that Naruse likes you *pouts*

They arrive at Arisa's house first and they goodbye and head on to Yuki's house.

 **Naruse** : Now I'll come to your house everyday because I know where it is

 **Yuki** : Stalker.

 **Naruse** : Thats ok, im stalking **senpai**

Yuki blushes and looks away, Naruse holds her hand as both of them walk quietly down the street. Once they arrive at Yuki's front gate they stop.

 **Yuki** : *blushing a little* Thank you for today, I had fun...

 **Naruse** : Then let's do it everyday

 **Yuki** : Bu **-**

Naruse stops her by pressing his lips to her and holding her, she blushes and put her hands between her and Naruse but doesn't push, he finally stops kissing her and with a slight almost invisible blush, he starts walking away.

 **Naruse** : Night senpai.

 **Yuki** : ...

Once she was in the her room and ready to sleep, she grabbed her phone and hesitantly types "Goodnight" to Naruse.


End file.
